


Obey Your Superiors

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Authority Figures, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Multi, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around, That Glass Office, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: Only in some scenarios can Gavin be made to obey. It's usually when he's horny.





	Obey Your Superiors

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna get nasty, boys and girls, let's go.

It’s late, all of the androids are either asleep or out patrolling and the human staff is similarly sparse. There’s a few people in the evidence locker though there’s a chance they’ve left by now. Just some desk jockeys organizing leftover paperwork. Judging by the boxes they hauled down, they’ll be there for a few hours or so even with an android assistant.

“Gavin, not here...” Fowler sighs.

“Why not, Captain, we’re all alone.” Gavin leans forward from his seat on Fowler’s desk.

“No we’re not, there’s at least four officers downstairs and most of the android department.” Fowler pushes Gavin back.

“The androids are all in sleep mode and will be until midnight when the next shift starts and the officers downstairs have no reason to come up here. We’ve got at least two hours, that’s enough even for you.” Gavin pushes back.

“Gavin, I’m sorry but I’m not going to fuck you in my office, that’s just a little further than I’m ready to go.” Fowler is easily able to keep Gavin at bay.

“You don’t have to fuck me then.” Gavin slips the packet out of his pocket. It’s a single pack of latex gloves.

“You motherfucker, you planned this didn’t you?” A smile teases at Fowler’s lips.

“What ever do you mean, Captain?” Gavin presses into the hand on his chest.

“Having a condom in your wallet, understandable. Latex gloves? You don’t just keep those around. Especially not in this size.” Extra-large, they didn’t even keep those in the evidence locker until Fowler complained about it.

“So maybe I did, does it change anything?” Gavin shrugs and slides the package across the desk.

“You’re one sneaky bastard.” Fowler grabs Gavin’s lapels and pulls him onto his lap. Gavin doesn’t want to kiss, that’s not how he feels about his boss. Fowler can sense the confusion in Gavin’s eyes, fear that this might be getting too personal. “Don’t worry, I’m not about to get all cuddly on you. Still down for choking?”

“I’m always down for choking.” Gavin pulls one of Fowler’s hands to his throat, pushing back against it. “You should know this.” The grip is tight but Gavin can still get a little air in. He pushes back harder and Fowler complies. His vision goes fuzzy and Gavin all but ruts against the growing bulge in Fowler’s slacks.

“Again,” Gavin gasps when he finally catches his breath again.

“We need to get down to business. We’re on a time crunch, remember?” Fowler grabs the package off of his desk and Gavin pulls away with a disappointed whine. He tears the plastic open and works one of the gloves onto his right hand. “So, are you gonna take your pants off or do you expect me to do all the work?”

Gavin enthusiastically pushes his jeans to the floor along with his boxers, leaving them in a pile at his feet.

“Well aren’t you eager?” Fowler chuckles, getting up from his chair so he can lean over Gavin and push him into the table, papers and useless clutter falling to the floor.

“Captain, you said we were on a time crunch.” Gavin pouts but there’s no real sadness behind it.

“If you’re gonna call me Captain, don’t be sarcastic about it.” Fowler huffs pressing a single gloved finger into the man below him.

“More, don’t tease me,” Gavin hisses, sending more stuff crashing to the floor in an attempt to push back against Fowler’s hand.

“Maybe if you asked nicely...” Fowler smirks, Gavin gets redder with his own shame.

“Please,” he rolls against Fowler’s hand but it’s still not enough.

“Show your superiors some respect, Reed.” The strong fingers trace over his neck, threatening to cut off the airflow again.

“Harder, please,” the hand on his neck tighten a little but not enough. “Please, Captain, I need it.” He’s being serious, finally, no more sarcasm on his lips. Sincerity, maybe even respect. Fowler wonders for a moment why this is the only way to get that out of him, why Gavin won’t kiss his ass during office hours but seems more than happy to literally suck his dick when they’re alone. When he asks the detective to do something work related, he gets venomous back talk but he doesn’t even need to ask for these sorts of favors. Before the suggestion can even pass his lips Gavin is begging for it, eager to serve and please in any way he can.

“How come you’re only obedient when it’s convenient to you?” Fowler still gives Gavin what he asked for but he works the second finger in slowly, lazily dragging his thumb over the detective’s clit. “You’re a real brat when you’re not horny. Maybe I shouldn’t let you have this, since you gave me so much smack today.”

“No please Captain, I promise I’ll be good, I promise!” Gavin grips the edge of his desk to keep himself centered but it’s not really doing much.

“Why should I believe you? You’ve lied to me plenty before.” Fowler curls his fingers just a little, not quite hitting where it’s most wanted.

“Captain I promise, I promise, please, I promise, anything.” Gavin’s face is flushed pink, breathing shallow, and knuckles white on the wooden desk. He’s beautifully disheveled.

“I’ll give it to you just this once, next time I won’t be so forgiving. You’ll have to do something for me first or I might just leave you in one of the interrogation rooms, tied up for as long as I like. Might even leave a vibe in you if you’ve really been naughty.” Fowler adds a third finger somewhat forcefully.

“More, please, Captain, please.” Gavin’s body shakes, hips bucking sporadically.

“You better be real good tomorrow, okay?” Fowler presses a little harder against Gavin’s clit eliciting a sharp hiss. “Understand?”

“Of course, whatever you want, Captain, just give me more.” Gavin trusts against the fingers spearing him.

“You really want another?” Fowler teases. It seems like a lot, even for Gavin.

“I’d take your whole hand if you gave it to me.” Gavin struggles to keep his breathing even.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Fowler stills for a moment. His hands aren’t small. They’re not even average and yet here Gavin is, very explicitly asking him to go All The Way.

“Oh absolutely not, I’m 100% serious. Captain, I’d really appreciate it if you fisted me, it would feel really good.” Gavin fucks himself on the captains fingers as if to prove a point. “Please, I’ll let you fuck my throat.”

“An opportunity to make you shut the hell up? How could I possibly pass?” Fowler works his fingers a little harder watching as Gavin arches off the desk. Though he has his doubts about whether or not Gavin is actually up to the challenge, morbid curiosity is starting to overcome the logic that tells him just how highly unlikely this is. “You better be really fucking good for me tomorrow, Gav, you got that?”

“Of course, Captain, I’ll be so good.” Gavin reaches out to twine his fingers in Fowler’s shirt.

“I’ll hold you to that, Detective.” Captain Fowler presses a fourth finger in with a little resistance but Gavin seems just as enthusiastic as before.

“Feels really good, Captain, feels so good.” Gavin is making less and less sense, more mangled sounds and pleads than any real words rolling off of his tongue.

Fowler is more than a little impressed when he’s actually able to get his last finger in, working slowly down to his knuckles as Gavin whimpers and squirms.

“Come on, please,” Gavin tugs Fowler closer.

“Be patient, for once in your life.” Fowler scolds, putting one hand on Gavin’s stomach to hold him in place. His hand slides in a little further and he swears he can feel it bulge from under Gavin’s skin. “Holy fuck...”

“Thank you, Captain, it’s so good.” Gavin’s head rolls back onto the desk with a dull thud.

“You’re such a slut, honestly.” Fowler chuckles, watching Gavin’s desperation grow.

“Yes I am, just… shit… come on.” Gavin whines, still trying to push back, get just a few inches more. Fowler decides he’s teased the Detective long enough and finally let’s the last few inches slip in, leaving him wrist deep in the submissive brat he’d been so stressed out by mere minutes before.

“You should put this on your resume.” Fowler uses his other hand to work at Gavin’s clit, tracing circles around it with his free thumb.

“Mhm,” Gavin’s nodding in agreement but it’s debatable whether or not he’s listening. “Thank you.”

Fowler feels the muscles of Gavin’s insides tighten and spasm around his hand. “Getting close, Gav? Really doesn’t take long, huh?”

“It just feels so good, Captain, I’m…” Gavin arches off the table. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s aright. Now come on, let’s see if we can’t make a record time.” Fowler chuckles as he watches Gavin squirm and thrash, trying to keep himself grounded and failing miserably. “Don’t hold out on me, you have my permission to just let yourself go.”

“Thank you, sir,” Gavin sighs, body shaking as he nears his edge.

His final cry echos through the empty office much louder than either of them expected, leaving Fowler in a momentary panic. When a minute passes without any sign of the other officers he finally starts to relax.

“You gotta be quieter next time, Gav.” He watches as the detective slowly regains his composure.

“Sure, sure, I’ll be completely silent next time, chief, you got it.” He makes a move to get up and leave.

“Hey, you promised me something, Detective Reed, I intend to collect.” Fowler leans back in his desk chair. “Tit for tat here, Gavin. I fisted you, now it’s time for you to blow me.”

“Of course, Captain, how could I forget.” Gavin lowers himself down to the concrete floor that’s gonna be hell on his knees. “Remind me to never promise you anything like that ever again.”

“Absolutely not, that’s the most cooperation I’ve gotten out of you since you transferred to this precinct. This is a loophole I am more than happy to abuse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed at least some of that. There'll be a second chapter eventually. Maybe even soon.


End file.
